


（授翻）A fighting chance Part15

by hzhuknow0806



Category: shadowhunter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzhuknow0806/pseuds/hzhuknow0806
Summary: A fighting chance 中的其中一部分中文翻译；原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/6820201?show_comments=true&view_adult=true#comments授权及完整中文翻译地址：http://fl-vanpersie.lofter.com/





	（授翻）A fighting chance Part15

比赛结束后，他们要和Alec参加一个聚会，他母亲要向业界介绍Alec，向他们展示他的潜力。Magnus只喝了几杯酒，因为Alec不断向他使眼色，让他明白Alec想和他一起回家，而Magnus脑子里可没有在想那件事。

最终，在会场周旋了将近一个多小时后，Alec来到Magnus和Isabelle身边，倾身对她说：“现在我可以把Magnus从你身边偷走吗？”他问，她斜睨着眼看着他。  
“哦？那你打算带他去那里呢？”她玩味地问道。

Magnus朝她眨眨眼，“你们已经占用他一整天了，所以我占用他一个晚上这很公平。”

Isabelle眯起眼睛摇摇头，继续调戏：“玩得开心，男孩们。”Alec在她头发上落下一个吻，并拥抱了她。

“你帮我告诉妈一声。”Alec说道，Magnus却僵住了，因为他看到Maryse从Isabelle身后的方向往这里走来。

“告诉我什么？”她问，Alec马上站直了身子，轻轻拉开和Isabelle的距离。

Alec清清嗓子：“我要走了，今天太漫长了。”

她笑着对Alec说：“Alec，你明天休息，今晚你可以不用回家，好好享受，毕竟你弟弟赢得比赛了！喝点酒庆祝一下，在这里再呆久一点，明天不用早起。”  
“呃，”Alec不自在地挪挪肩膀，瞥了一眼Magnus，“我说要回家不是回我自己家，所以明天我能起得来，今晚我要去Magnus那里，他就住在布鲁克林，所以我们打算走了。”

Maryse的表情从微笑转变成冷笑，即便这样，Magnus还是努力维持微笑，他能看得出来Maryse在强迫她自己不让笑容从她脸上消失，“非常好。”她用不高兴地眼神看着Magnus说道，尽管她努力表现地不失礼节。“你能来看比赛真是太好了，Magnus。”

Magnus慌乱地笑着朝她点点头：“我看得很开心，谢谢你让我参加，但是Alexander说得对，从这里到我家要坐很久的列车，所以我们现在必须走了。”他倾身吻了吻Isabelle的脸颊，“我们周一见。”说完他看了一眼Alec就离开了，Alec毫不犹豫地跟在他后面出去了。

当他们终于来到街上，Alec如释重负地叹了口气，“哇哦，她不喜欢你。”他意识到了，Magnus给他一个的确是这样的微笑，耸耸肩。

“没事的，之前见面的时候就是这种感觉，总之没有像你的弟妹一样喜欢我。”

Alec用手梳理着自己的头发，长长地舒了一口气，“真是太漫长了。”他回应道。

Magnus和Alec肩并肩地走着，“如果你兴致不高的话真的可以不来我家的，Alexander，如果你累了的话，应该回家好好休息，我可以和你分开整整两天，毕竟我们今晚一起呆了一会儿。”

Alec斜睨着眼咧嘴而笑：“我说漫长的意思，是说坐列车回去太漫长了。”他边说边倒退，然后转过身，伸手拦了一辆出租车。

Magnus难以置信地看着他，双手交叉于胸前：“Alec，从这里打车到我家可是很贵的。”他反驳说。

出租车在Alec旁边停下来，他打开车门，抬起下巴示意Magnus坐进去，“Magnus，虽然我不经常提起，但是你知道我可是很有钱的对吧？”他问道，Magnus犹豫了。

“实际上，我忘记这点了，”他说着耸耸肩，“呃，既然是你付钱的话。”他说着冲Alec眨了眨眼，先于他坐进车里。顺便一提，Magnus看得出来Alec的手指很不安分，他知道他不是唯一一个想要赶快逃离周围刺探的眼光，继而能光明正大地碰触自己的男友而不用担心有什么不良影响的人。

 

他们一到楼下，甚至还没开始往Magnus的公寓走，Alec就抓住Magnus环着他的腰亲吻他，就站在楼梯口。Magnus安心地呻吟着，在Alec的怀里放松自己。“自从那天早上离开你的公寓，我就一直想这么做了。”Alec承认道，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。

Magnus露齿而笑，拉着他的手，倒退着往楼上走。“亲爱的，我跟你想的一模一样。”他眨眨眼转过身，爬上楼梯的时候特意加大了屁股摆动的幅度，他知道这个角度，Alec能清楚地看到他的屁股，“我甚至穿了你喜欢的裤子。”他调戏道。

Alec在他身后呻吟着：“哦相信我，我有注意到。好几次，差不多整个晚上。”一到Magnus的公寓，Magnus就转过身迅速踢掉靴子，想要再调戏一会儿Alec游离的眼神，可是他却被吓了一跳，Alec抓住他的臀部一把把他抱起来，举得很高。

“啊！！！哦天呐！Alec！！”Magnus惊恐地大叫一声，Alec用双手托着他的屁股，再把他往上抱高了一点，Magnus穿着皮裤的腿失去了支撑，只好环住Alec的腰。Magnus气喘吁吁地笑着低头看着他，“哦，你这是耍赖，而且这也太高了。”

“看到你穿这样的裤子，我的血压倒是真的很高。”Alec强调说，双手轻轻捏了捏他的屁股。

Magnus闷哼一声，收紧了环绕在Alec肩膀上的手臂。“所以，你真的很喜欢皮革紧身裤，huh？我从来没想过你会对这感兴趣。”Magnus调戏道，Alec低吼一声吻住了他。Magnus呻吟着，双手紧紧抓住Alec的T恤。

“嗯…亲爱的，”Alec再次吻住他，“亲爱的，我不是…嗯…不是不喜欢这样，”Alec继续吻他，Magnus忍不住笑了：“但是我并不轻的。”

Alec把他举高一点说：“我很强壮的，Magnus。”

“哦，我相信你，”他的笑容转变成充满诱惑的微笑，“但是你应该找个地方把我放下来，”他说着抵着Alec的胯部挺动腰臀，不断摩擦，“找个水平的地方，脱掉我的裤子，”他俯下身，嘴唇似有似无地轻轻擦过Alec的耳朵，“然后你可以进入我。”

Alec像是被吓到似的忘了呼吸，Magnus担心自己是否越过了Alec的底线，可是下一秒，Alec就稍微拉开两人的距离，准确找到Magnus的唇瓣，吻得他失去了方向。Magnus吃惊地呻吟着，他没想到Alec会如此贪婪得渴望着他。恍惚间，他感到Alec抱着他往别的地方走去，把他放到床上后站起身。Magnus张开双腿笑着看着Alec，他满眼欲望地站在床边，毫不浪费时间地拉起自己的T恤，穿过头部脱掉它，随手扔在地上，身上的肌肉随着这一系列动作伸展又收缩着。

Magnus透过自己分开的膝盖，可以清楚地看到Alec不断起伏的胸部，他没法对自己撒谎，因为这可能是Magnus一生中见过的最美好的风景。

Alec俯下身子，双手伸向Magnus的T恤，掀起他的衣服，Magnus也等不及了，帮Alec把自己的衣服由下往上从头部脱出，扔到身后。Alec亲吻他的胸部，双手游走在他的腹部，仅仅是用他的唇和手，就已经让Magnus彻底疯狂了。“这件T恤完美展现了你侧腹的肌肉和手臂线条，几乎要杀死我了。”Alec大声承认道，继续用他的嘴唇、牙齿、舌头和手指探索Magnus的身体。

Alec沿着腹部一路向下吻到皮革紧身裤的裤腰，用舌头描绘他人鱼线的形状，在碰到裤腰时又无情地离开，这让Magnus不断喘息着，呻吟着，“Alexander…求你…”Alec起身毫不犹豫地脱掉他的裤子，Magnus帮他把裤子脱到臀部以下的地方，Alec愣住了，因为他发现Magnus一整晚都没有穿内裤！Magnus只是眨眨眼:“我找不到合适的内裤穿在这么紧的裤子里。”他坐起来，踢掉腿上脱到一半的裤子，倾身向前，拉住Alec的牛仔裤。他轻轻啃咬着Alec的腹部，然后抬起头看着他，想要脱掉他的牛仔裤，“帮我脱掉他，甜心。”他说，于是Alec连着内裤一起脱下裤子。

Magnus爬回到床上，咯咯地笑着看着Alec踢掉脚上的运动鞋。他一跨出落在地上的裤子，就迫不及待地俯身吻住Magnus，把他推倒在他身后的枕头上。“当你亲吻我的肚子…嗯…”Alec再次吻住Magnus，他吻不够他，甚至等不及说完完整的一句话，“我就在想让你的嘴靠近我的老二，这将是个非常不错的主意，我记得你在客厅里的请求。”他说着紧密贴合Magnus的身体，抚摸着他，同时不断挺动腰臀摩擦着他。

只是想象Alec在他的身体里，就让Magnus颤抖不已。他抓住Alec的前臂翻过身，Alec惊讶于他的力气，这让Magnus忍不住露齿而笑，“嗯，就是那个地方想要你。”他俯下身子落下几个吻，然后在床头柜里翻找润滑剂和安全套。“你有耐心做这个吗？还是我自己把自己准备好？”他犹豫地问道，“实话说，我没有特别喜欢哪种方式，不过让我自己来的话，我就越快能得到它。”他说着用手轻轻包裹住Alec的阴茎，慢慢地上下套弄，感觉它在自己手中不断变得硬挺。“但是…你的手总会让我变得兴奋。”他戏谑地朝Alec眨眨眼承认道。

Alec夺过他手里的润滑剂，用炽热的眼神看着他：“如果你喜欢我的手的话。”Magnus笑了，换来Alec一个玩味的笑容。Magnus趴在Alec身上，相互抵着彼此的胸部和腹部，好让他吻去Alec脸上惹人爱怜的笑容。

Magnus沉溺在这个缓慢又愉悦的亲吻中，所以当Alec的手抓住他的臀部时，他吃惊地闷哼出声。他稍稍分开两人的距离看着Alec，在感到Alec光滑的手指不断在入口处逗弄时，呼吸渐渐变得急促，不过他轻轻点头，让Alec知道他没事。Alec的手指比他的粗，这能马上感觉到，更要命的是还比他长，这让Alec很容易就找到他的前列腺。Magnus喘息着，屁股往Alec的手所在的地方向下沉，“哦…就是那里。”他低吟着。每次增加一根手指，Alec总能准确找个那个点，所以当手指增加到三根时，Magnus已经出汗了，因愉悦而不断呻吟着。

“我要你。”他喘息着，不情愿地离开Alec的手指。

Alec胡乱摸索着之前Magnus扔在床上的安全套，当他找到的时候，Magnus急切地从他指间夺过来，撕开包装，坐在Alec的腿上微微往后靠，把它套在他的阴茎上。然后又从Alec手里拿走润滑剂，冲他眨下眼，慢慢地上下套弄他的阴茎，将润滑剂抹在上面。Alec收紧腹部，不断上下起伏，Magnus看着眼前的景象叹息着，Alec的腹部真的是一件艺术品。  
“过来，”Alec说道，抓住Magnus的臀部让他往上靠，起身亲吻他。Magnus的双手支撑在Alec的胸部保持平衡。他低头望进Alec的眼里，吃惊于Alec看着他的方式。Alec凝视着Magnus，慢慢引导他坐到他的阴茎上。Magnus开始慢慢往下沉，这让Alec张大了眼睛，乱了呼吸。Magnus眼神飘忽，但是努力和Alec保持眼神接触，以此缓解他进入时带来的疼痛。他有好几年没被进入过了，而Alec真的很大，所以有点疼。

这感觉没法用语言形容。

在Alec进入他的时候，他一直望着Alec的眼睛，这几乎让他窒息。但是让他感动的是，每次Alec稍微推进一点，他都会停下来等Magnus适应，直到再次挺进。这让Magnus感受到了一些他从没感受过的东西。通过性，他能感到Alec是如此珍视他，这不断加深了他和Alec的羁绊，即使他知道目前的状态，Alec肯定难受的要死。当Magnus感到压力和疼痛渐渐消失时，忍不住轻轻吐出一口气，“哦…Alexander。”

Alec安慰似的摩挲他的大腿，“你还好吗？”他问，声音充满担心。他不断控制着自己，确保不会伤到Magnus，这让Magnus心头一暖。

Magnus用自己的经验开始挺动臀部，呻吟着说：“我很好。”他轻轻抓住Alec的胸部，开始在Alec的阴茎上上下活动，“你感觉好棒。”他叹息着，愉悦地仰起头。“该死的…你真大。”他说着不断放松自己，好减轻疼痛感。

“如果这对你来说太过的话，没关系的，我们可以停下。”Alec安抚道。Magnus再次低头看着他，给他一个难以置信的眼神，慢慢地骑着Alec的阴茎。

“Alexander，相信我，我一点儿也不想停下。”

不一会儿，Magnus能感觉到Alec想要加快速度，但是他没有，直到他确保Magnus可以更用力地骑他，他才抓着Magnus的臀部帮他一起动。

Magnus开始有点埋怨起自己许久没有做爱的身体了，即使这对Alec已经足够，但是Magnus没法在不伤到自己的情况下得到他想要的。当Alec射出来的时候，双手用力掐着Magnus的大腿，而Magnus完全没有要射的迹象。Alec高潮时，Magnus持续挺动着，直到Alec在他身下渐渐放松，Magnus发出一声叹息，将Alec拥进温暖舒适的怀抱。

Magnus亲吻着Alec，笑着看着他瘫软在自己怀里。“你还好吗？”他柔声问道。Alec点点头，笑着抬眼看着他。

Alec慢慢地吻着他，他探索Magnus嘴唇的方式，让Magnus兴奋地呻吟出声。Magnus轻轻拉开两人的距离，就着接吻的姿势，用手和膝盖支撑住自己躺到Alec旁边，这让Alec不满地翻过身，伸出手臂环住他的腰，两人滚到床的另一边。“等等，”Alec对着他的嘴唇低吟着：“你还没有--”

“没事的，”Magnus笑着再次吻住他的双唇，Alec看着他，他冲他眨眨眼，“虽然今晚没能射出来，不过我可以等。”

Alec不好意思地看着他：“抱歉…我不是…我并没有…”

“嘘，”Magnus伸出一根手指压在他的唇上打断了他，“亲爱的，在很长一段时间里我只用手指操过我自己，而你又这么大，再考虑到你的性经验值只有1，你没让我高潮真的没什么的。我很惊讶你能坚持这么久，也惊讶你并没有给我更多的疼痛。所以这很好。”他安慰他，笑着凝视着Alec又大又美丽的眼睛。“况且你还年轻，”他噘嘴说道，移开他的手指再次吻住他，“我敢保证，不出20分钟，你又可以操我了。”

Alec翻个白眼，咯咯地笑着：“好吧，也许吧。”他在Magnus的肩膀上印下一个吻，贴着他的肌肤展现笑容。  
Magnus的手伸进Alec的头发里，翻身让Alec躺在他身下，他不喜欢Alec的发胶粘在手上的感觉。“要跟我一起洗澡吗？”他问道，手指不断在Alec的腹部游走，“你全身湿透的样子一定很惊艳。”

Alec点点头：“好吧，听上去很有趣。”

 

全身赤裸地在房间里走动让他感到无比自由,Alec想。他和Magnus边走边捡起落在地上的衣服，以及没能扔进垃圾桶的安全套。当两人一起走进浴室时，Magnus只是很悠闲地站在花洒下面，等着水渐渐变热。Alec站在门口凝视了他一会儿，因为他美的不可方物。Magnus的身形修长结实，穿上衣服感觉很精瘦，脱掉衣服又能看到全身被紧致的肌肉包裹着。他用一只脚支撑着身体重量，臀部紧实，双腿修长，这让他看上去非常优雅。他的肌肤覆着薄薄一层汗，发出金色的光芒，头发因为他们的剧烈运动而凌乱着。

“你是我遇见的最美好的事物。”Alec被自己的话语惊到了，并不是因为这不是事实，而是因为他没想过要将它说出口。

Magnus转过身吃惊地看着他，继而露出微笑，耳朵变得通红。“Alexander，”他羞赧地叫唤他，翻个白眼伸出手。Alec抓住他的手走近他，双手环住他，低头凝视他的脸，不放过他脸上每一个表情。他俯下身，极尽温柔地吻住Magnus。Magnus笑着回吻他，然后分开两人的唇瓣说道：“过来。”

Alec任由Magnus将两人的十指缠绕，Magnus转过身，在走向花洒前给了Alec一个害羞地微笑，然后放开他的手。Alec跟着他，看着他直接站到花洒下面，仰起头让水流冲洗他的脸和头发。Magnus转过身，将所有的头发往后撩，让它们完全浸湿。Alec只是背靠着浴室的墙壁，笑着看着水流浸润Magnus赤裸的身体。

“不要只是盯着看，Alexander，”Magnus看都不看他一眼地说，“把洗发水递给我。”  
Alec拿着洗发水走过来，站到他身后，双手环住他的腰，亲吻他的脖子，和Magnus一起站在水流下面。“我可以吗？”Alec问，Magnus闷哼一声，往后靠在Alec的胸前。

“一个帅气的家伙要为我洗头吗？动手吧。”

Alec以前从未为谁洗过头，但是这样亲近的举动却也异常美好，没有激烈的性爱却也感觉亲密无间。这很奇怪，因为Magnus肯定在打着做爱的主意，但这一刻，是一种不同的亲密。Alec就着洗发水按摩着Magnus的头部，确保所有头发都被洗发水覆盖到，这让Magnus轻轻地呻吟着。“喜欢吗？”Alec温柔地问他。

“嗯，Alexander，你有最强壮的双手。你的按摩该死的舒服。”他调戏地说，Alec笑着用指甲抓挠他的脖子，让他止不住颤抖。  
“转过来，”Alec对着他说，Magnus转过来，头部稍稍后仰，好让Alec的手能完全伸进他的头发里，冲掉洗发水。“然后，”Alec咯咯地笑着说，“哪瓶是护发素？”

Magnus睁开眼睛翘起嘴角，“你最可爱了。”他说着伸手从Alec身后抓了一个瓶子，“我用这个。”Alec点点头，双手轻轻环着他的腰，在Magnus将护发素抹在头上的时候，甜蜜地亲吻着他的脖子和肩膀。Alec的双手沿着胸部游走到腹部，再不断挑逗地抚摸着他的侧腹，让Magnus禁不住浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。“Alexandeerr，”他略带戒备地叫唤他，这让Alec忍不住在他肩上笑出声，“你这样让我分心了。”

“你穿着那样的裤子，已经让我分心整个晚上了，所以不要抱怨。”Alec说着双手慢慢往后向下伸过去，继而捧住他的臀瓣。这一次，Magnus欢愉地呻吟出声，Alec亲吻他的脖子，一根手指不安分的来到臀缝间。Magnus将自己的臀部往Alec的手上靠，在Alec的手指抵着他的入口时乱了呼吸。“Yeah？”Alec问道，Magnus点点头，唇瓣轻启。Alec慢慢地将手指插入Magnus，如此而已，就让Magnus惊喘不止。Alec慢慢进出他的手指，越来越深。仅仅一根手指，仅仅没入一半，就已经让Magnus发出绝望的喘息。Alec抽出手指，再次进入时增加了一根，在感到Magnus的后穴依旧松弛的时候，增加到第三根。Magnus发出愉悦的声音，不断将臀部往他手上压，在Alec的手指上缓慢操着自己。Alec知道自己是什么时候找到他的敏感点的，因为Magnus突然弓起身子，双手放开自己的头发紧紧抓住Alec的肩膀，支撑住自己。Magnus在喘息间呻吟，臀部不断迎合着Alec的动作。“喜欢吗？”Alec戏虐地问道，Magnus想回他一个笑容，可他的声音听上去更像呜咽。“也许我应该做得再好点？来补偿刚才的糟糕表现。”Alec将自己的臀部顶向Magnus，让他知道他刚刚的呜咽对他有多大影响。

“让我…让我冲洗头发。”Magnus说道，Alec抽出自己的手指，让Magnus转身站到水流下面。Alec紧紧贴合他的后背，一只手滑到他的两腿间，抓住他的阴茎上下套弄，让他在自己手里不断变得硬挺。“Shit，”Magnus低咒一声，用最快的速度冲洗自己的头发。Alec的双唇贴合他的肌肤笑出来，慢慢套弄着，每摩擦几次就用拇指挑逗阴茎的顶端。

“我想知道怎样做会让你感觉舒服，”Alec在他耳边低语着，舌头舔着他耳垂上的耳钉，“我想让你射出来，这样我就能再次看到你高潮时的美丽模样，那天早上，你太性感了，简直不像人类，如此美丽的你就不应该是个凡人。”

Magnus喘息着笑出声：“你继续这样说的话，我保证我很快就会射出来的。”他调戏道。他一冲干净自己的头发，就转过身激烈地吻住Alec，伸手关掉他身后的水龙头。Alec拉开浴帘，胡乱抓了一条毛巾。他们跨出淋浴池，相互擦拭身体，不让彼此分开。身上的水滴还未擦干净，Magnus就把Alec往门口推，“够了，床，去床上。”

Alec笑着看着两人跌跌撞撞地倒在床上，Magnus翘起嘴角翻找新的安全套，Alec摸索着丢在床上的润滑剂。当他们再次抱在一起的时候，Alec吻住Magnus，滚到床的另一边。Magnus抬起双腿环住Alec的臀部，抓着Alec的手引导他来到自己的屁股。Alec拿起润滑剂，挤了一些在手指上，按压着Magnus的入口。“我这样做你还好吗？”Alec问道，手肘碰到Magnus环住他臀部的膝盖。

Magnus点点头，迅速地吻住他，在Alec插入一根手指时呻吟着，“Yeah，如果你不想的话可以不用这么做的，我真的还好。”他说，Alec摇摇头，让两人额头相抵。  
“我想做得更好，如果你刚才没能适应我的话，这次你不可能像变魔法一样不伤到你自己，我想让你感到舒服。”Alec坚定地说。

Magnus叹息着，愉悦地闭起双眼，因为Alec在努力扩张他。“亲爱的，刚才感觉不坏，只是我想要更多，可还没有准备好，这不是你的错，欲火中烧的时候我就会失去耐心。”

“不管是不是我的错，我还是想让你舒服，不管你是否愿意等，”Alec戏虐地说，“我要让你明白，以后要是我让你等，并不是在故意调戏你，而是要保证你能高潮。”他贴着他的肌肤低语着。

Magnus撅起嘴：“Aleeeec，你真坏，”他控诉道，“而且，过去的两年我只用自己的手指达到高潮，以后我会记住自己需要这么多前戏--”

“Yeah，我会让你记住的。”Alec开玩笑地说，戏虐地笑着。当他在Magnus体内弯曲手指，Magnus难耐地弓起身子发出愉悦的喘息时，Alec脸上戏虐的笑容渐渐变得色情。“我完全知道了怎样做会让你舒服，”他自豪地说。当Alec稍稍抽出手指时，Magnus不满地抬臀追着他的指头。“你感觉还好吗？还是希望我再扩张一会儿？”

Magnus急切地点点头：“我很好，我真的很好。”Alec抽出他的手指，Magnus翻身抓了一个安全套，Alec夺过来一边给自己套上，一边看着Magnus凝视他，缓缓套弄自己的阴茎。

“你想要怎么--”

“就像这样，”Magnus说着躺下来，抓了一个枕头垫在他屁股下面，“要是再让我骑在你身上，我会失去控制的，我渴望地太久了，怕自己会忍不住很快射出来。”他说着耸耸肩。

Alec只是咧开嘴：“看吧？你欲火中烧的时候就是不能相信你。”他开着玩笑，弯下身跪在Magnus双腿间。他的双手在Magnus大腿内侧游走，倾身吻住他。Magnus颤抖着，在Alec的碰触下，大腿内侧的汗毛都竖起来了。

这一次Alec进入Magnus的时候，Alec整个人都覆在他身上，因为姿势的改变，这跟刚才Magnus骑在他身上的感觉完全不一样。Alec进入时没有觉得火热紧致，而是感到一种压力推着他想让Magnus感觉更舒服，由他来掌控节奏。所以这一次，他感到有种使命感，要给与Magnus一些东西，而不是从Magnus身上汲取一些东西。他知道这些都是精神上的东西，毕竟他们只是在滚床单。但是刚才，他们都太激动太饥渴了，所以就这样过去了。这一次，Magnus几近崩溃，Alec更加专注，更好地了解到该如何挺动、如何抚摸、如何利用他的身体，给予Magnus他想要的快感。

看着自己极度渴望，无比珍视的人在自己身下分离崩溃，带给Alec一种强烈的感觉。

当Alec找到准确的角度，Magnus猛地弓起身子大声叫出来的时候，Alec竭尽全力在每次进入时都保持相同的角度，让Magnus在一次次的撞击中失去控制。这种欢愉对Alec来说是全新的，他很快就感到高潮又要来临，即使他还不想，但是这一次，Magnus和他在一起。“Fuck，Alexander，你不慢下来的话我不会坚持太久的。”他喘息着，手伸向自己的阴茎，像是要抓住它不让它射出来，然后又抓住Alec的手臂。

Alec吻着他，只减慢了一点速度，但是想要加快速度的渴望快要把他逼疯，他冒出一个想法，双手分别抓住Magnus的，把它们放在他脑袋的两边，十指相扣，他望进Magnus的眼里，想确认他没事。但是Magnus只是呻吟着抬起身子回吻他。Alec极力找到并保持那个角度抽插着，让Magnus欲罢不能。Magnus的双唇抵着他的唇瓣呜咽着，然后分开，倒吸一口气呼唤他的名字：“Alec！！”

Alec吻着他的脸，故意不去吻他的唇，然后沿着他的下巴印上一个个色情的湿吻，喘息着：“Magnus，you-you’re so amazing。”

当Alec吮吸Magnus耳朵的轮廓时，Magnus难耐地喘息哽咽着：“Alexander，my Alexander。”他呻吟着，这一声带着占有气息的‘my’让Alec忍不住低吼一声，不自觉地更加用力操着Magnus。“Yes，yes you are mine。”Magnus不断喘息着，轻声叫唤：“你让我感觉棒极了…以各种方式…哦…Alexander…是的…就是那里…求你！”他乞求着，哽咽着，“求你…求你不要停…Alec…求你！”

“绝不！”Alec保证说，双唇贴着他的肌肤忘记了呼吸，“I’m yours，I’m all yours。”他吻着Magnus，在他嘴巴里呻吟着，抽插地越来越用力，速度越来越快，迎合着抽插的节奏吮吸Magnus的舌头。当因为呼吸而不得不放开Magnus的唇瓣时，Alec喘息着，看着Magnus的脸，将他紧皱的眉头和微张的双唇都看在眼里。“你看上去好极了。”Alec喘一口气，抓紧Magnus的双手，轻轻改变抽插的角度，这让Magnus猛地弓起后背，大叫出声。

“哦天呐…不要停…不要停…哦我的天…我马上要到了，就像这样，Alec，Alec，Alec。”他叫喊着，Alec张大眼睛看着他屈服在自己身下，脑袋陷进枕头里。Magnus真的快要窒息了，指甲深深掐住Alec的手臂，伴随着Alec一下、两下、三下、四下的冲刺然后哭喊着大叫一声：“ALEXANDER！”他尖叫着射了出来，眼神涣散，身体在Alec怀里不住颤抖，在Alec还不断操着他的时候，收紧双腿紧紧环住他的臀部。

在Magnus还没停止颤抖，还没从高潮中放松下来时，Alec也紧跟着射了，声音嘶哑地低吼一声操进Magnus的身体里，支撑住身体挺起胸部射了出来。他呼吸粗重地咒骂着，混合着Magnus的名字，因为快感而血脉喷张，“Fuck，Magnus，shit，oh shit,Magnus。”

Alec稍微冷静下来后，他放开Magnus的手，一只手迅速地插进Magnus的头发里，让他的头部稍稍倾斜，色情地吻着他，另一只手在他的臀部和大腿上游走，手指陷进他的大腿里，继续缓慢地挺动腰臀让自己放松下来。Magnus的手臂环住Alec的身体，双手抚摸着他宽厚结实的后背，在和Alec的亲吻中呻吟着，哽咽着。

当他们发现彼此的身体都还很敏感的时候，Alec终于直起身子，抽出自己的阴茎，安抚着Magnus，因为他还在这过度的刺激中呻吟着。他往后坐到自己的脚后跟上，抓了一把脸，试图找回失去的呼吸。Magnus并拢双腿，一只手伸向大腿，按摩着大腿肌肉，因为环住Alec的身体时太过用力，现在腿还酸着。“Oh Alexander，你对我做的这些事，”Magnus呻吟道，气喘吁吁地笑着，身体还在颤抖。他的一只手伸进头发里，张开眼睛看着Alec，“哦我的天，我都不确定自己是否经历过这么激烈的高潮。”他虚弱地笑着说：“我想我可能是真的老了吧，甚至都没碰我的老二就射了，即使在我二十几岁的时候，都没发生过这样的事情。”

Alec咧嘴对着他笑，依旧坐着不断喘息，伸出手，轻轻拍打Magnus的膝盖，“好吧，这说明你跟你看起来一样还很年轻。”Magnus再次笑出声，Alec扔掉安全套（希望是准确扔到垃圾桶里了，不过扔在地上也无所谓了），然后爬到Magnus身边，疲惫地呻吟着，全身肌肉总算不再用力了。“至少，第一次没能让你射出来，我感觉还不错。”他开玩笑地说，Magnus翻过身，面朝他对着他微笑。

“第二回合很值得，如果是第一次的话我不可能做到这样。”他笑着说，伸出手缠绕住Alec的，举起他的手到嘴边，亲吻他的掌心。Alec笑着看着他，感觉异常舒适，心底涌起一股奇异的暖流。在这里，看着Magnus的笑容，在和他进行了一场完美的性爱后，生平第一次，Alec真的很喜欢这样的自己。

赤裸地躺在Magnus身边，相互追逐彼此的呼吸，相互笑着。讽刺的是，在用最亲密的方式探索过彼此的身体，毫无保留地裸程相见后，Alec，在他生命的很长一段时间里，第一次失去了语言能力。Magnus是安全的，美好的，即使他让Magnus看到他最脆弱的部分，他也确信，这将不是坏事，他可以全心全意地相信Magnus。突然间，他有股冲动想要告诉Magnus他曾经的所有梦想，想要跟他分享他经历过的恐惧，因为他在Magnus身上感受到的安心舒适，从未在任何人那里感受过。

他已经把心给了Magnus，但是此刻躺在他身边，他觉得他可以给Magnus他的整个灵魂，相信他会好好保护他。

他打心底里知道，Magnus的想法跟他是完全一样的。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC


End file.
